


A Win-Win Scenario

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape gets caught peeking in the showers after a Quidditch game. Luckily for him, the Weasley twins are great negotiators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win-Win Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

He hadn't been looking out of any prurient interest. Not precisely. It is true that he admired broad shoulders. And that the dip between the pectorals of a young athlete naturally drew the eye downwards towards the spot where well-developed quadriceps hid something that he certainly wasn't craning his neck to see...

Unfortunately, that wasn't how Fred and George Weasley saw it.

The twin menaces had their wands out and had backed Severus Snape into a corner. Severus had lowered his wand once he had realized that he had been discovered by students rather than by Death Eaters. He would have been more than happy to hex them into next week, but he knew that hexing students would compound his problems. Even though the students in question undoubtedly needed hexing. Unfortunately, Obliviating students was even more out of the question.

However annoying this matched set of Weasleys might be, they _had_ discovered him in a supply closet next to the Quidditch shower room. And it was true that the wall connecting the two rooms was charmed to be transparent. In one direction. It didn't look good.

"We know that everyone thinks you're a perv, Professor..." George said.

"...but we always thought better of you," Fred finished.

Fred and George both looked disappointed. Their unaccustomed seriousness showed Severus just how sincerely they meant their words. Gods damn it. Not only had he been discovered, he had been discovered by Gryffindors. Scratch the amoral surface of these two and you would find typically honorable Gryffindor principles. There was no hope of working out a deal. The idiots would turn him in. 

Severus's judgments of people were seldom incorrect. When he erred, however, he erred spectacularly.

Fred looked Severus up and down, and then he winked at George. He began, "Luckily for you, Professor, we understand..."

George continued, in a sympathetic tone, "...just how hard it can be to resist temptation."

Severus was examining and discarding negotiation strategies when he noticed that Fred and George were both ogling him. Not looking, not glaring, but definitely ogling. Suddenly the appropriate strategy became glaringly obvious. Severus had been forced to exchange his body for his safety before. It had always been a terribly unpleasant experience. He reflexively recoiled at the thought of doing so now.

Almost instantly, he reconsidered. The Weasley twins were only a bit older than the fit Quidditch players he had (ell, perhaps not; after all, it had been a stressful term) been watching just moments before. They were old enough for him to consort with legally, at least by the letter of the law. And they were fit. Very fit. And there were two of them. Severus opened negotiations with a firm outcome in mind.

Severus made his first offer, "I would be happy to provide with a number of... specialized potions in exchange for you forgetting this little encounter."

Fred smirked. George laughed.

"I think this is worth..."

"...quite a bit more than that."

"Professor."

Severus gritted his teeth. Their negligent use of his title did not bode well for his hopes that the Weasleys would be pushovers. He waited for their counter offer.

"We did have a proposal that we were wanting to make to you..."

"...Sir."

"Y'see, we have recently acquired an investor..."

"...and we'll be needing a potions source."

Severus was tempted to laugh. What kind of "investor" could these two--who would be lucky to scrape up a handful of NEWTs--have found? And what would this investor be bankrolling? An epic shopping trip to Zonko's?

He replied, "I'm sure that Zonko's already has an adequate supply of potions for your needs."

George chimed in, "That's just it, Professor..."

At least they are showing a modicum of respect now, Severus thought.

But he was gobsmacked when Fred continued, "we aim to replace Zonko's..."

And George finished,"...with our own shop."

Half an hour later, the three men had settled upon terms. Severus would retain the ownership rights of any potions that he developed for them in exchange for giving them reduced prices for already existing potions. There was much irritating mention of their investor, "Mr. Snitch." What a horrific pseudonym. However, Severus mused, the wealthy could be as ridiculous as they chose. 

Severus was surprised to find himself a bit disappointed that their dealings had been confined to business. But he was well pleased with the results of the negotiation, even though they were strictly monetary. One good thing about bargaining with Gryffindors was that they were always looking for a win-win situation. Severus was only too happy to win, and if they won as well it was none of his concern. 

He shook each of their hands and turned to go. It had become unbearably close in the small room.

"There's still the matter of the..." Fred placed his hand on Severus's arm.

George grasped Severus's other arm, "...punishment for your naughty behavior."

Severus's stomach lurched as the twins side-along Apparated, dragging him with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they landed, a strong hand gripping each arm kept Severus from collapsing in shock.

"No one can Apparate on Hogswarts' grounds!" he spluttered.

The twins released Severus's arms and looked at him with identical grins.

"Precisely," they said in unison.

They looked at Severus with matching smug faces as they waited for him to work it out.

No _one_. 

_Gods_ , Severus thought, _magic is so utterly logical that it defies logic_. 

He realized that he had been abstracted for almost a minute, yet the twins had not restrained or even touched him. He pulled out his wand and looked at them warily.

"Now, now, Professor," Fred said.

"It's not _that_ wand that we are interested in," George said, and he began to strip off. 

Severus remained standing with his wand, his proper wand, foolishly drooping in his hand as Fred and George rapidly shed their kits. His mouth gaped open when they turned to face him and he was presented with acres of muscled, freckled skin. 

George snorted, "We sure hope that the wand in your trousers is a bit more impressive than that one!"

Severus scowled and put his wand away.

"I don't intend for you to see my... wand. Your display is uninvited and improper. I shall take my leave."

Severus turned on his heel. He had only taken one step before he was tackled to the ground by two rather solid redheads.

As Severus struggled against the very effective bonds the twins had created by pulling his clothing partially off and twisting it around his arms, legs, and a chair, he felt an unaccustomed twinge of pity for Ronald Weasley. These two hooligans were excellent at restraining people without the use of magic, and they must have practiced on someone. Even worse, Fred and George seemed to be excited rather than dissuaded by Severus's struggles and threats.

"Ooooo... You were right, Fred. Professor Snape is a live one."

"Thank you, George. And you were right about the size of his wand."

Severus's red face was suddenly deprived of the blood necessary to maintain such a hue as Fred sunk to his knees and sucked in Severus's cock like a vampire would attack a blood lolly. George was watching the proceedings and commenting enthusiastically.

"Cor, Fred. You look brilliant with your mouth stretched around that monster cock. Look at him, Professor."

Severus looked down. Fred's eyes were squeezed shut and he was huffing through his nose as he worked Severus's prick. He did look rather amazing. Severus looked up to find George's prick in front of his face. George was straddling his twin, and he placed his hands on broad, freckled shoulders as he waved his cock in front of Severus's face. 

"Don't you want to return the favor, Professor? It's only polite."

Severus's head was spinning. The sight of a red head pressed between his legs as a purple cock strained towards him from a nest of identically red hair made him feel like he was turning upside down, or inside out. Severus let the whirlpool take him and closed his lips around George's length just as Fred swallowed his cock.

~*~*~*~*

Severus slumped, breathless, in his chair as Fred and George whispered in a corner. He was damp and rather chilly everywhere that the twins had licked their spunk off of him. Severus felt as though he had lost a bit of his mind when Fred had forced an orgasm from him at the moment George had pulled out and come all over the both of them.

Severus had ascertained that he was somewhere in the dungeons. The fact that there was a room in the dungeons of which he had no knowledge seemed par for the course with these two. Apparently they defied all rules.

Suddenly they both turned around to face him. They had a distinctly feral look in their eyes, and Severus actually began to feel a bit frightened.

"We couldn't decide who would have you, Professor," George said in a sad voice.

"And you have been very, very naughty," Fred singsonged.

Severus began to sweat despite his chill.

"So we've decided that we'll just have to share," they said together.

"But as lovely as we find that prospect..." said George.

"...and as naughty as you've been, " Fred interrupted.

"We are business partners now, in a manner of speaking."

"So we thought we'd see if you were amenable to that solution. If not, we're sure we can find some other suitable means of punishment."

~*~*~*~*

When George began to push his way into Severus, which pushed Fred further in to him, Severus began to feel that he had seriously miscalculated when he had accepted the twins' dare. Unfortunately, it was not the size of his metaphorical balls that was in question here, as the unbelievable stretching sensation in his arsehole was urgently reminding him.

He groaned and Fred shifted his weight onto one arm so that he could smooth a hand across Severus's chest.

"Shhh... This is the worst part. Once we're in it will be brilliant. You'll see." 

Severus was too focused on the sensations in his arse as it--amazingly--expanded to take on the girth of two sizable cocks to pay attention to Fred's choice of words. When he thought about the phrasing of this assurance later, he wondered how many other people the twins had "shared." He only thought about it for a moment before he decided that he absolutely didn't care.

Because it _was_ brilliant. Severus despised the vague, unoriginal term that was used to describe everything from Quidditch to pumpkin pasties. But as George and Fred began to thrust into Severus, his vision went white. The twins filled his whole world, and they carried him out of this one. Severus whimpered as they pushed into him over and over again. His legs were spread impossibly wide to accommodate the two nested sets of legs that pushed his knees apart. Strong hands were everywhere, holding him up and squeezing his flesh. A low voice urged him as a firm hand pumped his prick in time with the two cocks that rubbed against each other and the walls of his channel. Severus came with a strangled cry and his head slumped to the floor. His hips were pulled up and back as the rhythm of the thrusts into him lost synch, stuttered, and exploded.

The next day was a Sunday. Since Severus had no real need to leave his quarters he kept the unbelievable ache in his arse for the entire day before he healed it. He had no plans to indulge in such “punishments” again. But he might as well enjoy this one for as long as he could.


End file.
